


As the Crow Flies

by TheTickingPocketwatch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Captivity, Crows, Dave is locked in a tower, I'll add tags as they come along, Language, Letters, M/M, Princess AU, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTickingPocketwatch/pseuds/TheTickingPocketwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is locked in a tower and waits to be rescued by his prince. John is waiting to rescue a princess. Neither get exactly what they hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Crow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I write anything besides trashy gay fanfiction?

"Ugggggh," groaned Dave as he flopped onto his bed. "Why is my life so terribllle?" He heard a sardonic (and purposefully loud) sigh from behind his (locked) door. "Your life is fine lil' man." Dave groaned again. "No it's nottttt."   
"See, THIS is why you're locked in a tower."   
"Can I PLEASE come out now?" He whined.   
The voice snickered. "You already did."  
"BRO."  
"Gay."  
"Shut up."  
He heard no response. Walking over to the door, he bent down and peered through the crack, and upon seeing no shadow, quickly ran back to his bed. He carefully lifted up his straw mattress to find a piece of paper, a quill, and a small, cracked inkwell.   
He began constructing a letter immediately. 

"Dear prince," he wrote. He looked at the paper contemplatingly, then scratched out the sentence. 

"hey prince." He sat back in satisfaction. The required irony level had been reached. 

"hey prince. 

im a princess  
im stuck in a tower tall as hell  
help me because ill reward you with shitty drawings and sweet raps  
thanks now get your ass over here and rescue me

sincerely   
a pretty princess"

"Not bad," he muttered quietly. He gently tore off a strip of cloth from the bottom of his tunic and tied it around the letter. 

"Hey, yo bird. I need your leg service to mail a letter so I can get rescued the heck out of here." Dave called out the small window. Sure enough, a black crow fluttered over and plopped down on the ledge, ruffling its feathers proudly. "Yeah you look like a fucking queen, okay." The crow, it seemed, glared; then decidedly squawked in Dave's face. He jumped back abruptly. "Jesus, keep it down!" The crow cawed a little quieter. Dave rolled his eyes. "You're still loud as Bro when he snores, you know." The bird fluffed it's feathers and pooped out the window, to which Dave promptly wrinkled his nose at. "That's nasty man." It (as most birds do), said nothing. "Okay fine, I still need you to deliver this letter to a prince please." Sticking out its leg with something resembling a sigh, the crow reluctantly let the blonde haired boy tie his letter to its limb.  
Dave smiled faintly. "Thanks little bro." A flap of wings, and the shiny black bird was gone. All Dave had to do now was wait.


End file.
